1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the perspective of having high light emitting efficiency, low power consumption, and long life, light emitting diodes (hereinafter, abbreviated as “LEDs”) are employed as a light source for various applied products, including lighting devices, such as optical communication devices and portable electronics. In white LEDs, which are considered as the current mainstream, white light only by a single LED element (single chip) is realized with a combination of a blue LED having a wavelength peak at around 450 nm and a yellow phosphor to convert the blue light to a wavelength around 550 nm.
In, for example, portable electronics and the like in recent years, miniaturization and high performance have been advanced significantly, and there is a demand for a more miniaturized and brighter semiconductor light emitting device that is capable of being mounted to such equipment. Miniaturized semiconductor light emitting devices are widespread as so-called chip size packages (CSPs). For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-295611A discloses a semiconductor light emitting element in which a sloped side surface is formed on a sapphire substrate to extract light from the side surface of the substrate.